


Давай начнем опять?

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dead Money DLC, F/F, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Ворвалась в Сьерра-Мадре вихрем: в сердце память, в глазах тревога,Разбудила одним мгновеньем крепко спрятанную тоску.Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967184
Relationships: Christine Royce/Veronica Santangelo





	Давай начнем опять?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How about we start again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967184) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Ворвалась в Сьерра-Мадре вихрем: в сердце память, в глазах тревога,  
Разбудила одним мгновеньем крепко спрятанную тоску.  
Неужели ты не забыла, как с тобой разошлись дороги,  
Неужели ты свято веришь, что осталась в моем мозгу?

Что со мной сотворили? Солнце... ну давай не сейчас о грустном.  
Те, кто сделал, давно погибли, и неважно, какой ценой.  
Твой мечтала услышать голос каждый миг в автодоке тусклом,  
А сейчас, как назло, охрипла, сложно думать... Почти смешно.

Я хотела тебе поведать, что разлука — вина Элайджи,  
На секунду тебя увидеть, убедиться, что ты жива.  
Разражаешься громким смехом, испугав голограммы даже,  
И подходишь счастливо ближе, о любви находя слова.

Твои шутки все раны лечат, снова ходишь в любимом платье,  
Называешь меня занудой и стремишься за руку взять.  
Я смущаюсь, как в первой встрече, но кидаюсь в твои объятья.

Говорят, что прощаться трудно.

Так давай же начнем опять?


End file.
